montys_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greece
Ah Greece the Land of the salves and Home of the Spartans. this country has the most messed up History of all time you might have heard of the Spartans, Trojan Max but did you hear about How they all united? It all started out because of the Romans. the Romans invaded Greece but the Grecers did not like it so they revolted and Pushed the Romans out of their lands. so the Romans came back and burnt down every village killed every tree and started to set up a new government of IHOP. Yes IHOP invented the Pancake and Type Two diabetes for the world to love. so IHOP was a country for 20 years and then fell (because of the care bear horde led by Spiderman) so the Romans quickly left IHOP and the Greasy people FInally got their land back and They got invaded Many times after the fact and were a land of Rome for about 200 Years, But when the Roman Empire fell the GReece Africa and kicked out Han solo and his Army of Ninja cats from Hell. ( long story short Han solo is a jerk). so greece had the most land in the world with Africa and Greece they were unstoppable. they stayed this way for about 1 year . Africa was invaded by every european country and Greece only held onto one area called Terabithia and they built a bridge to it and made it so no one could see (unless you are on shrooms or elesd). so they sold that land to Canada for 2 bags of potatoes and about 100 million slaves. and they all had style. so 40 years has passed and WWII starts and they made a deal with the Nazi’s that no one would invade them so they were happy and made the Nazi’s Lazer Guns. Until Voldemort and his Italian buddies invaded Italy. Itally asked the Nazi’s for help theyt said yes and when 400 thousand tanks landed in Greece they destroyed it and then Greece Fell to the Nazi’s ( who are actually Rhinos in costumes). so at the end of WWII they established a new state and rebuilt their country and since they had no leader they elected a new one. who is that you may ask? well it is simple His name was Hitler (who is still in disguised as John Boehner) made the Greece country strong and big again ( without anyone but White males they killed all the females and are forced to mate via male and male). so they all eventually died off so Greece now a days is just an empty country with Robots roaming around controlling it. But what about the Ferret invasion of 09? well.... the Greece welcomed exactly 40000 people into their country to kill the ferrets but the people mated and now they have about 50 million people and they work together to fund the leaders ( who are Robots) with all the oil they ask for. But when will the people uprise and kill them all off? Well the answer is we must wait and see. as soon as the Robots die who will run the country? the Answer is TOSH.O yes they will be run by a racist sexist jerk that has no reason to live.(so a guy like Kin Jon Un?) Answer to question on the Nazi page : NO I am not a racist I make fun of everything not just one group of people even myself Crampobie is me. But Like I always say my some of best friends are Racist :) ( Joke like people saying some of my best friends are African American) NEW QUESTION: Who is Williumwall ( me)? AN agry German? a creepy kitty? or a random person on the computer?